Wearing protective face masks has become standard procedure for many health care and other related activities. The use of a face mask is important, for example, to lab technicians while conducting tests, to nurses during the care of patients, to physicians during surgery and other types of medical treatment, and to dentists working in a patient's mouth.
The rapid increase of infectious diseases, particularly AIDS, has made the use of such protective equipment increasingly important. The Center for Disease Control in Atlanta, Ga., has found that the AIDS virus (HIV) can be passed by contact with body fluids. Contact of AIDS contaminated body fluids with another person's source of body fluids, e.g., eyes, nose, mouth, etc., can pass the disease. Therefore, it is necessary to prevent a patient's body fluids from contacting the face of health care personnel.
During the past several years, health care personnel have become more aware of the potential hazards associated with airborne pathogens, such as the hepatitis B virus and infectious tuberculosis associated with many HIV patients. It has been found that aerosols having airborne liquid and solid particles are generated not only by the exhalation of infected patients, but also by certain procedural manipulations and processes that impart energy to microbial suspensions. Also many viral hemorrhagic fevers such as yellow fever, rift valley fever and perhaps rocky mountain spotted fever, rabies and smallpox can be transmitted through aerosols. A considerable number of studies have been made which are now beginning to identify the transmission of viruses through "non-accident" situations. Accordingly, there is an increased interest in a face mask which will form a complete fluid seal around the periphery of the mask and at the same time be easy to put on and comfortable to wear. Many face masks which are presently available allow the passage of fluids and/or aerosols between the periphery of the mask and the wearer's face.
One type of face mask is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,012,505 entitled Mask, issued on Aug. 27, 1935 to S. J. Goldsmith. Another type of face mask is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,567 entitled Disposable Face Mask, issued on Mar. 16, 1982 to M. Magidson. This mask is molded and has been especially configured in an effort to avoid leakage of fluid flow past the edges of the mask. Obviously, leakage cannot be tolerated when attempting to control liquids and aerosols. Typically surgical style pleated face masks may have less than an optimal fit to prevent the passage of liquids and/or aerosols between the periphery of the mask and a wearer's face. Recent developments in surgical face masks have resulted in improved resistance to liquid penetration from the exterior of such masks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,960 entitled Body Fluids Barrier Mask, issued on May 1, 1990 to Hubbard, et al., is exemplary of improvements in such masks.